Fuyumi Todoroki/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Deemed as "failures" by their father, Fuyumi and her brothers, Natsuo and Toya, were raised separately from Shoto. When she grew up, Fuyumi she became a teacher in order to compensate for the fact that she couldn't protect her younger brother Shoto. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc The day after the end of the U.A. Sports Festival, Fuyumi is surprised that Shoto Todoroki, her younger brother, decides to go to go and see their mother, wondering if it is okay if he doesn't tell their father, to which Shoto replies it is. As Shoto leaves, Fuyumi asks Shoto why he has decided to see their mother now after so long, but Shoto doesn't give her an answer. Hideout Raid Arc Fuyumi greets Shoto who has returned home after saving Katsuki Bakugo. Fuyumi tells Shoto that their father is in the training hall. Pro Hero Arc Fuyumi and her brotherNatsuo visit their mother at the asylum. Fuyumi gives her mother a new set of clothes as Natsuo mentions they are all sensitive to heat. When her mother remarks on Natsuo being in good spirits, Fuyumi brings up him spending time with his new girlfriend who causes him to stay away, which makes him embarrassed as he mentions to keeping in contact with them. When Natsuo brings up their father's ascension to No.1 Hero, Fuyumi chastises him but their mother tells her to let her brother continue. After Natsuo voices his resentment of his father for his ways and how it looks like he intends to leave his past behind, Rei says that is not the case. Rei mentions about a flower she received and Fuyumi is surprised when it is revealed her father has visited her mother but not seen her personally. She listens as her mother states that Enji is dealing with internal problems and he has not left them behind. While leaving the asylum with Natsuo, the two watch a news report of their father dealing with a villain attack. She is horrified to watch as her father was overwhelmed by a villain's attack. Fuyumi continues to watch the broadcast, as her brother wonders why Endeavor continues fighting. After Natsuo becomes frantic and states Enji should just give up, Fuyumi tells him their father is the type of person who is too stubborn to ever do so. Fuyumi soon watches as her father destroys the threat and emerges victorious, to her relief. When Enji returns home, Fuyumi happily greets her father and congratulates him on his victory. After she notices Natsuo and Shoto tensely glaring at Enji, she tells them to at least greet him as their father states that he can hear her. She watches Natsuo yell at Enji before he storms off in disgust at his father's sudden change of heart. She panics, frantically telling Shoto that she is happy that things are getting better and hoping they might be a family very soon. Fuyumi then watches as Shoto admits he has not forgiven Enji but calls his father a great hero and is somewhat relieved. She then asks her father where he is going as he tells her he said the wrong words to her brother. Endeavor Agency Arc She receives a call from her father and they discuss Shoto’s work at his agency. Fuyumi excitedly tells him to bring them to the house, promising an amazing dinner. When Endeavor and the kids appear, Fuyumi greets them and introduces herself to Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. During dinner, she is happy with the guests enjoying the food but is dismayed by the tension between her brother and father. She tries to stop Natsuo from leaving but to no avail. After dinner, she helps Shoto and his friends clear up the table, while voicing her feelings to Shoto about things with their father. She soon listens to Izuku stating Shoto is waiting for the right to forgive Endeavor. As the boys are preparing to leave, all of them thank Fuyumi for the meal, as Endeavor thanks Fuyumi for her suggestion, to which she smiles at her father. Fuyumi then thanks Izuku for being Shoto's friend. When Endeavor and Natsuo return home, Fuyumi is frantic after she heard her brother was captured by a villain. She tends to him and he states that he was saved by Shoto and his friends. She soon listens as Endeavor speaks up to commend her about the home she is trying to build for her mother to return to and voices how all he could do was rely on her. He then declares that he will have a new house built in a more convenient location for her and Natsuo where she can welcome their mother back to. Taken aback, Fuyumi questions him on what he'll do and Endeavor reveals he intends to stay at the abode and live alone, as he realizes that the only thing he can do to help his family to take himself out of the equation. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis